bloons_tower_defense_9fandomcom-20200214-history
Bloon ranking
,,oo'' means infinity of something bloon First Round hp RBE regen 12 as selected bloon as selected bloon camo 23 as selected bloon as selected bloon spanwer 36 as selected bloon as selected bloon double camo 105 as selected bloon as selected bloon triple camo 498 as selected bloon as selected bloon sprint 234 as selected bloon as selected bloon gorgo 246 as selected bloon as selected bloon drull 247 as selected bloon as selected bloon krallen 248 as selected bloon as selected bloon supersprint 253 as selected bloon as selected bloon ninja 225 as selected bloon as selected bloon gunner 227 as selected bloon as selected bloon super regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon hyper regen 151 as selected bloon as selected bloon ultra regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon omega regen 376 as selected bloon as selected bloon legendary regen 372 as selected bloon as selected bloon lightspeed 360 as selected bloon as selected bloon everliving 756 as selected bloon as selected bloon Red 1 1 1 Nuke 107 1 1 Blue 3 1 2 Green 6 1 3 Yellow 11 1 4 Pink 14 1 5 Purple 14 1 6 Shock 71 1 7 orange 16 3 9 zombie 504 10 10 Black 20 1 13 White 22 1 13 camo (bloon) in special missions 1 13 Zebra 26 1 27 Lead 28 1 27 conehead zombie 508 28 (18 for roadcone) 28 Charge 84 5 30 Commando 32 5 44 Rainbow 29 1 55 freeplay 200,000,001 1 55 orange202 contained by king bloon or tiger bloon 20 59 Warp 56 1 61 buckethead zombie 513 65 (55 for bucket) 65 king 411 5 65 Police 109 1 66 Aqua 53 1 66 Hypno 126 5 67 Ceramic 40 10 120 Shining 66 10 130 Evoliution 70 10 130 Tiger 424 5 209 Thick Ceramic 116 25 265 Tree Aerostat 44 75 315 Unlimate Lead 459 400 452 TURBO 61 250 460 MOAB 46 200 680 IGBM in special missions 1,000 1,004 TERP 217 250 2,090 IABOBE in special missions 300 3,220 BFB 65 700 3,520 ARIA 75 2,000 8,840 SPICA 75 3,000 9,840 DERP 152 2,000 15,680 ZOMG 85 4,000 17,680 TZOMG 104 4,000 17,680 SUPERB 108 8,000 43,360 DRILL 126 10,000 80,000 ZERP 153 8,000 78,720 BLITZ 109 15,000 85,720 Apopalypse 102 20,000 20,000+ Genesis 103 20,000 20,000+ EMPGAS spanws from DMOAB 20,000 23,320 super 530 100 24,100 giga shock 509 25,000 25,000 BRICK 433 30,000 oo chaos 110 40,000 40,000+ Dimensional 117 40,000 40,000+ Omega 124 50,000 50,000+ time 532 70,000 70,000+ Coconut 118 80,000 83,240 ENTITY 156 60,000 60,000+ DMOAB 368 90,000 90,480+ GIGABRICK 466 90,000 oo ROCKET 419 50,000 143,280 BOSSBRICK in special missions 490,000 oo re-omega 512 500,000 500,000+ KAB 195 512,000 678,560+ DBFB 370 900,000 1,261,920+ DAVE 257 1,000,000 1,027,000 PEANUT 252 1,000,000 1,070,720 SAS spanws from DMOAB 2,000,000 2,080,000 KERP 213 512,000 3,226,240+ FINALBRICK in special missions 1,200,000 oo hyper 555 10,000 4,830,000 ATOTW 266 2,000,000 7,600,000 DZOMG 402 9,000,000 14,047,680+ SEOB 276 5,000,000 37,400,000 LOD 289 15,000,000 164,600,000 TMA 334 50,000,000 758,400,000 SABOD 351 250,000,000 3,283,600,000 DEATH 369 800,000,000 13,934,400,000 RPG 379 2,000,000,000 57,737,600,000 BB 391 10,000,000,000 240,950,400,000 BUNNY in special missions 50,000,000,000 50,000,000,000 SLAYER 404 80,000,000,000 1,043,801,600,000 BUNNY OF DEATH LORDS in special missions 250,000,000,000 250,000,000,000 BBOSS 414 360,000,000,000 4,175,206,400,000 OMEGA 427 720,000,000,000 coming soon! BLOOD 454 5,000,000,000,000 coming soon! META07 472 25,000,000,000,000 coming soon! IMITATER 500 75,000,000,000,000 coming soon! NUT in special missions 500 sixtillion 500 sixtillion PATATO 600 27 septillion coming soon! BBB 555 111 septillion 111 septillion (1,000,000 (500,000) blue bloons) TALL-NUT in special missions 500 septillion 502 septillion centired in special missions 1 1 centillion STRONGNUT in special missions 200 centillion 200 centillion+ googred in special missions 1 1 googolplex ENORMONUT in special missions 10 googolplex 32 googolplex GFB 812 1 nonillion coming soon! SAFE 1068 1 decillion coming soon! FAIL 1097 6 decillion coming soon! Category:Bloons Category:MOAB CLASS BLOONS Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Lists Category:Aerostats